EMW Great American Brawl 2013
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Jason David Frank © w/Ari Gold vs. Bobby Lashley EMW World Women's Championship "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey © vs. Xena, Warrior Princess Four Way Dance for the vacated EMW Starlets Championship Gina Carano vs. "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson vs. Megan Fox vs. Olivia Munn Duke Nukem vs. Blitz No. 1 Contendership for the EMW World Women's Championship @ SummerJam Juliet Starling vs. Catwoman Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship The Avengers (Captain America & Thor) © w/Tony Stark vs. The Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) w/Kelly Kapowski Stacy Keibler w/Poison vs. Bustice EMW Cruiserweight Championship The Nostalgia Critic © vs. "The Iceman" Chuck Liddell Britney Spears vs. Miley Cyrus EMW International Championship Hugo © w/Poison vs. Johnny Bravo Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship The New Beautiful People (Angelina Love & Kelly K. Blank) © vs. Jill Valentine & Sonya Blade Great American Brawl Kick Off - Six Women Tag Team Match Carmen Electra, Crimson Viper, & Black Widow vs. Saints Row (Shaundi & The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter) GreatAmericanBrawlKickOff.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlUnifiedWomensTagTitles.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K13EMWInternationalChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlSpearsvCyrus.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlEMWCruiserweightChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlBusticevKeibler.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlUnifiedTagTitles.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlStarlingvCatwoman.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlNukemvBlitz.jpg GreatAmericanBrawlEMWStarletsTitle.jpg GreatAmericanBrawl2K13EMWWorldWomensChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanEMWWorldHeavyweightTitle.jpg Results *2. Munn was eliminated by Carano after Fox returned and cheap shot her from behind. *4. In the final moments of the match, Spears hits a Top Rope Cross Body but the momentum reverses the pinfall to Miley Cyrus and then Miley grabbed a hold of Britney's pants for extra leverage without the referee looking. *5. The match ended via DQ when Kelly K. Blank slapped Referee Karen Richardson across the face on purpose after Jill Valentine hits Angelina Love with the Raccoon City Driver. It was then announced that the titles can only change hands via pinfall or submission so The New Beautiful People are still the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions. *7. In the final moments of the match, Bustice hits Stacy with a superplex but then Stacy rolled up Bustice wit a small package after the move. After the match, Stacy exits the ring and then she and Poison celebrated at ringside as Bustice was in complete shock over what just happened as Johnny Gomez pointed out that this may be considered an upset and the biggest win in Stacy Keibler's EMW career. *9. The match ended in a 20-minute time limit draw. After the match, the crowd chanted for 5 more minutes and Juliet wanted the match to go 5 more minutes but Catwoman left the ring and head to the back which got a loud ovation of boos from the crowd. *10. After the match, Frank and Gold celebrated the win and then leave to the back as officials ran in to check on Lashley who appeared to have an arm injury thanks to Jason David Frank's Kimora Lock. Miscellaneous *EMW Owner Theo Clardy and his assistant Kate Upton was happy about the show's opener as they were watching it in his office. Then there was a knock on the door and Upton and then opens it and out comes NIWA North American Champion Zangief to a great ovation of boos as he approaches Clardy and told him that he knows why he was there because he wants the next shot at the EMW World Heavyweight Championship. Clardy was glad that Zangief showed up and ask him about it because he has arranged a match for him on the next EMW ShowTime. It will be him, Blitz, and Duke Nukem in a Triple Threat Match where the winner will get a shot at the EMW World Heavyweight Championship at SummerJam. Zangief then stares at Clardy with a menacing stare but then smirks and leaves as Clardy and Upton looked on. *Due to the results of Starling-Catwoman match, Clardy stated to EMW Interviewer Faye Reagan that he talked with EMW General Manager Al Bundy about the matter because Bundy was taking a well-deserved break and watching the event at home and they both decided that on the next Starlets that there will be a rematch between the two to determine who will face whoever is the EMW World Women's Champion after tonight for the EMW World Women's Championship at SummerJam. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013